There is Another
by WrathofOsiris
Summary: Samus gets attacked during her travels to SR388 by an unknown Space Pirate vessel and is forced to crashland on a nearby planet. There she discovers something that she for long believe no longer existed...


A lot of this is basically an alternate Metroid universe, and some things don't match to the original Metroid storyline or characters. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The cold black of space encroached into the piercing orange hull of the Galactic Space Federation ship under the possession of the bounty hunter Samus Aran. The ship floated slowly through space, its onboard computer calculating its pre-programmed trajectory towards the Metroid planet SR388. Samus slept quietly in a cryogenic cell. It was only a few months ago that the bounty hunter had traveled to the Space Pirate controlled planet of Tallon IV. After her defeat of the Metroid Prime, and her escape of the already decaying planet, Samus was contacted by the Space Federation to consort to an investigation of the Metroid planet. Reluctantly Samus agreed to the Federation's demands, and began preparations for departure. Being that SR388's distance from Tallon VI, Samus allowed the onboard computer to pilot the ship while she drifted off into cryogenic slumber.  
  
A sudden eruption of blips and whirs echoed throughout the Federation ship. The ship's computer, startled by the sudden alerts, pinpointed the problem. An unidentified model of a Space Pirate cruiser was quickly approaching the ship. The computer lagged in its attempts to categorize the incoming vessel. When it finally realized there was nothing in the Federation database on this new arrival, the computer instinctively turned the ship's defensive systems on. Unfortunately, Samus had disabled the weaponry functions for the trip to save power, seeing as there wasn't any recorded Space Pirate activity in the area. The computer, now out of options, began the cryogenic stabilization process of Samus' hold, since she was the only one with the authorization to activate the ships defensive armaments. However, the stabilizing Samus earlier than the projected time would take a larger time span. The Space Pirate cruiser's weapons were now in range, and began to open fire. It was obvious that the ship targeted this area purposefully. Samus' ship's internal AI broke the pre-programmed auto-pilot and moved into a defensive state. It ripped past pirate fire and attempted to get as close to the Pirate battleship as possible. The artillery lining the attacker couldn't deal with close range combat, and the ship's onboard AI calculated that getting close to the enemy would provide enough time to de-cryonize Samus. The Federation fighter tore through what appeared to be an outside docking bay on the side of the cruiser. It moved in close enough to avoid most laser fire, and shortly after doing so, the computer's preparations on Samus were complete.  
  
In the ship's hold, lay a human sized cryogenic tube, which previously inactive now blipped with sensor lights and confirmation noises. Through the bluish green glass, lay the bounty hunter Samus Aran, quietly unaware of the dangers outside. The final OK light turned green, and the lock on the tube's door snapped open with a loud clicking noise. The encasing's door began to open and the pressurized gas was quickly released. The gas rapidly filled the room with a cold, moist fog, the blocked any and all view of anything in the room. After the depressurization was completed, the door popped upon, leaving the once sleeping Samus exposed to the cold air released by the cryo-tube's gas.  
  
Samus opened her eyes, slightly confused at what was going on. The sensors within the tube showed that she had been released before the scheduled time. She pushed her body up with her arms, and after gaining her balance, stepped out of the hold, revealing her thin, voluptuous body. She pulled her mid-arm length blonde hair behind her head, and stared annoyingly at the computer module that was positioned above the cyro-room's door. She tapped her foot with her arm on her waist, waiting for the computer to explain why she was awoken. She realized she was cold and shivered, jumping up and down a bit trying to keep herself warm. She wasn't wearing much. The cyrogenization destroys mainly anything type of clothing, so she is forced to wear what basically is two pieced leather bathing suit. The leather garments showed off her slim physique, expressing each curve of her body. Samus jumped in frigid air once again, before she calls, frustrated, out to the computer.  
  
"COMPUTER! What the hell is going on!?" Her tantalizing, slightly high pitched voice echoed through the cryo-room. The computer did not respond. Samus tapped her foot.  
  
"COMPUTER!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Samus?" It responded in a metallic voice.  
  
"What is going on here? Why was I awoken before the pre-scheduled time?"  
  
The computer stirred, but after a short while, responded. "We were intercepted by an unidentified model of a TX series Space Pirate cruiser. Counter-measures could not be made without your authorization, Miss Samus."  
  
"Space Pirates! How...!" She let out an exasperated growl at the computer screen and marched out of the cryo-hold. Samus walked through the small hallway that lead into the cyro-room, grumbled to herself, and then climbed up a ladder leading to the cockpit. She emerged out of a hexagonal hole, and pulled herself up into the cockpit. It was relatively small, only having a chair in front of the computer terminal. Samus trudged her way into the seat of the cockpit, shivered again, and looked at the main panel that was displaying the Space Pirate ship. She let out a sudden gasp when she fully grasped what she was looking at. The cruiser was massive; completely dwarfing her modified hunter ship, and was much larger than anything in the Federation databases. This was not an old piece of Pirate technology. This was something new, something that took heavy measures to stay out of Federation intelligence, and more interesting was that it was definitely built to take on Samus.  
  
"Computer," Samus spoke out to the onboard AI.  
  
"Yes, Miss Samus?"  
  
"How long before we are in range of the Space Pirate artillery?"  
  
"Approximately 30 minutes, Miss Samus..." The computer's reply trailed off as its internal radar blipped something emerging from the enemy ship.  
  
Noticing the radar blips, Samus turned quickly to the computer module. "What the hell are those?"  
  
The computer spurred as it calculated it's response. "They are two unidentified models of Space Pirate transport craft. Two life-forms have been detected within the hulls of each respected craft. According to trajectory information, and their current rate of acceleration, it appears that they are planning to dock with our ship, Miss Samus."  
  
Samus sputtered, and without word, turned around, and slid down the ladder that had once led her into the cockpit. A small monitor followed Samus as she marched through the small, darkened hallway.  
  
"Computer, is there enough time to prepare my armor?"  
  
Samus continued to walk, as the small moving monitor responded to her voice. "Not at the current rate the Space Pirate's are traveling. Armor preparation calculates to approximately 25 minutes; however I can reroute the circuitry to prepare each part on its own, Miss Samus."  
  
"Yes, that will be fine."  
  
"Preparations have begun, Miss Samus." The small monitor disappeared into a small hole in the ship's pipeline. Samus continued walking, and then popped up another ladder than was at the end of the hall, the sound of her feet on the cold metal floor echoing through the empty antechamber. She climbed into a small room, which was the housing of the artillery gun controls. She propped herself in the purplish chair, got herself snug, and activated the controls.  
  
"I am so glad I made these seat modifications," she thought to herself as she moved her back around in the purplish leather chair.  
  
A small LCD moved its way in front of Samus, it's green glow reflecting onto Samus' face. It blipped on, and showed a miniature representation of the surrounding areas. Samus' blue eyes scanned the screen, moving back and forth rapidly, taking in everything she was up against. Her eyes shot to the left, as two circles moved into the radar's range.  
"There they are!" She blurted out as the two circle blips moved further into the screen. She flipped the LCD upwards so she could have a better view of a small line of red buttons that was positioned behind it. She reached up and brushed them with her slender fingers, and pushed them in a sequential manner. With each button she pushed, mechanical whirs and start-ups began to growl out of the downed gun that was emplaced in front of her. After the final button emitted its red activation light, the weaponry started itself up with several loud bangs and whirs.  
  
"Damn it, I spent all that money on upholstery," thought Samus as she gritted her teeth at the howls and screeches come from the initiating cannon.  
  
After it let out its last wail, the weapon started up, beaming with flashing verification lights, which lined its barrel. Samus got herself snug again, smiled warmly, and cocked the now activated weapon upwards, preparing for the boarding assault of the pirates. According the radar, the two incoming pirate transports were just about to be in range of her weapon. She smirked, adjusted her bra, and peered into the radar. She moved her weapon's position in co-ordinance with what she saw on the radar. She followed it slowly, as it came ever closer.  
  
"Now," she squealed as the Pirate's ship moved into the center of her cross-hairs. She pulled the two opposing triggers on the handle, and jolted back as two power shots erupted from the cannon's tip. They curved with the pressure of the opposing ships, and disappeared shortly after from Samus' sight. Samus didn't drop her concentration, and stared patiently where the shots disappeared. Samus smiled as she saw a small orange flame explode out in the distance. She let out a chuckle, and shook her chest in a dancing matter. She dropped back into seriousness, as the second blip moved in closer. This time, the Pirate's were right in-between the cross- hairs from the start.  
  
"Perfect!" She laughed, and pulled the triggers for a second time. Being jolted back in her seat again, she stared vividly at the black space through the small window above her gun. Another small orange ball appeared, and her vivacious smile crossed her face once again. She stood up, and bounced around a bit, before preparing to shut down the down. The bounty hunter flipped a few switches, before glancing out the window. Something had caught her eye. She peered through the window, hoping to notice whatever had caught her glance.  
  
"What?" She gasped as the ship she believe that she had destroyed, was now plummeted towards her own ship. Its engines were on fire, and it was spiraling out of control. Samus immediately went to reactivate the gun, but catching another glimpse at the impending danger, made her realize she was out of time.  
  
"Not enough time," Samus thought to herself as she slid down the ladder back into the hallway. "Computer, is my armor ready yet?"  
  
The small module popped up from the pipeline. "The leg and arm portions have finished, as well as the arm cannon, Miss Samus." It teetered it's way following Samus who was now bracing herself.  
  
The ship rocked as the enemy Pirate's own vessel smashed into the side of Samus'. After the impact Samus stood up, a little shaken, and gained her balance.  
  
"Computer, scan for life forms, just in case we got lucky and those Pirates didn't survive that crash. In any case, bring out whatever has been prepared of my armor."  
  
"Yes, Miss Samus," the computer spoke as it disappeared back into the ship.  
  
Samus began to pace back and forth in the hallway, impatiently waiting the computer's return. She shivered.  
  
"Damn it, I hate being almost completely like this, and these damn clothes are overly uncomfortable." She adjusted her bra again, and then repositioned her under garment, which was basically a thong. "I'm going to kill whoever designed these."  
  
Samus paced back and forth for a few more seconds before the computer unit reappeared. "Miss Samus, the parts of your armor are finished, and life forms have been confirmed outside of the ship. There is no doubt they have entered."  
  
Samus gave a pretty smile to the computer, and hurried down the hall, quickly disappeared into a door at its end. The room was empty at first glance, but as Samus walked in a little further, two blaring lights flicked on, and a square hole slid open in the floor. A wall slid up slowly, the front of it having parts carved out of it for each section of Samus' Chozo armor.  
  
The Chozo, were the race that had discovered Samus on the Space Colony K-2L. The Space Pirates had attacked, and completely ravaged the area. The Chozo arrived to pick up the pieces, after the Pirates were finished. Nobody had survived the Pirate raid, except for a little girl who had been named Samus. The Chozo took her with them, and trained her to fight, which was something they would have never done, being a pacifist race. However, the Chozo saw something in Samus, something they couldn't explain, but they took her in and raised her. Samus was more than willing and put her entire effort into becoming stronger. She had an unmatched disgust for the Space Pirates ever since the Chozo had enlightened her on the day they found her. The Chozo trained her for nearly a decade, not only in physical training, but used their own technology to genetically enhance her, making her more powerful than anything that had ever been seen, and after this decade was when they finally decided Samus was ready. She was given her armor on that day, the most impressive piece of technology the Chozo had ever created. The same armor she wears today, capable of implanted upgrades, it's the only thing the Space Pirates truly fear.  
  
Samus pushed a small red button on the side of the wall, and the glass that had been protecting her armor slid open. Only the parts that had been prepared were revealed. As she reached for the arm cannon, a loud clank on the metal outside the door drifted through Samus mind.  
  
"They're here." Samus quickly shoved her arm into the arm cannon and turned around facing the door. Unfortunately, it was too late; a loud shriek came from a Space Pirate as it crashed through the door and rampaged its way to Samus. It raised its sickle shaped claw and drove it at its enemy. Samus instinctively dodged, and the Pirate's claw jabbed into the wall behind her. It raised its other arm in attempts to make another stab at Samus, but she quickly reacted. Samus spit in its eye and drove her foot into its abdomen. The Pirate reared back and growled in anger, and in its blind rage it drove it's claw at Samus, who was unprepared for the assault. She let out a shriek and instinctively covered her head with her arms. Luckily for her, the attack was just blind rage, and its accuracy was off. The pirate's claw slid and nicked her skin. Samus winced in pain, and went to apply pressure to the wound, only to find out that the Pirate had sliced more than her skin. Now standing upright, Samus realized that the blade had cleanly cut the side of her top, slicing it in half. As she stood there stunned, looking at the gnarling face and smelling the rancid breath of the pirate, her top slid of her body, revealing her slightly pink chest, in full bloom. Samus blushed immediately, and the Pirate questioned the new body parts it was looking at. Samus' embarrassment turned to anger as she locked her arm back into the cannon.  
  
"How...dare...you!" Samus screamed at the pirate as she backhanded it with the arm cannon, it let out a yelp and collapsed unconscious on the ground, its claw still stuck in the armor's wall. Samus, who's chest was still completely revealed, marched out of the room, noticeably bouncy.  
  
"I swear to god, I'm going to kill who made that top." Samus growled again, as she covered herself with her arm. She began to call out for the computer, before cutting herself off. "The computer said there were two in each ship, there's still one more." She turned around and walked back into the armor room, kicked the unconscious Pirate, and began to put on the rest of the armor. She pushed the wall back into it's hole and called out to the computer.  
  
"Computer, prepare the rest of the armor for me, give me another estimate until we are in range cruiser's weaponry, and scan the rest of the ship for the second pirate."  
  
The computer's cold voice echoed through the ship, "Armor preparation has begun, Miss Samus. There is about 5 minutes before the Space Pirate's armaments are back in firing range of our ship, and scans have begun for the second Pirate, Miss Samus."  
  
"Oh and computer?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Samus?"  
  
"Get me a new shirt would yah?"  
  
"Right away, Miss Samus."  
  
Note I decided to make Samus a bubbly valley girl of sorts even though she has always been described as this serious killer. I wanted to show that when she's no on the job she's just an everyday person, and her personality is this happy little girl, later when more action picks up, you'll start to see her serious side. 


End file.
